nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Nichijou Episode 24
is the twenty-fourth episode of the Nichijou anime. The episode was written by Jukki Hanada and directed by Noriyuki Kitanohara. It aired on September 12, 2011. Parts Nakamura-sensei, Part 2 Kana Nakamura sits at home, staring at a photograph of Nano Shinonome,The photo is of Yuuko noticing that Nano is talking to Sasahara, an incident that occurs in Part 105, just after the credits in this episode. So either Nakamura has a magical camera that takes pictures of the future... or the scenes were placed out of order because a short scene like this fits better before the opening credits. (Probably the second reason.) going over her many failed attempts at capturing this elusive robot girl. "I've used anesthetics,See Episode 15, Part 60. Short Circuit-kun,See Episode 15, Nakamura-sensei, Short Circuit-kun. and pitfall traps.See Episode 17, Behind the Gymnasium, Part 1." She reviews some preliminary blueprints she's made of how she thinks Nano must work, though some important parts remain unsolved. "To have evaded all the traps I've set for her," she continues, she must be better than anticipated. I want her!" We see Nakamura, sitting at a table in pajamas, a towel on her head. "Until now, I've attempted to capture her at school in order to avoid suspicion, but..." She goes to and opens the window. She then sees a black cat bound up onto a wall and begin to walk away. "Could that be..." she wonders. Nakamura runs outside after the cat, who turns a corner and continues walking on a wall between two houses. "Wait! Wait!" she cries. She sees the cat isn't coming when she calls, so she climbs up onto the wall rather awkwardly and begins balancing her way up the wall to follow the cat. Conversations from the houses she's sneaking past can be heard: a family getting ready for dinner, a woman asking her sister where the remote is. The cat reaches another corner and jumps down; this wall is on a small cliff. Nakamura reaches the edge and sees the cat, who looks back at her before walking off. "It's not him," Nakamura thinks, disappointed. Suddenly, a light from the house she's next to turns on, and a man opens it. "Hey!" he shouts at Nakamura, surprising her. "Who's out there?" Other people begin turning on their lights and opening windows, wondering what's going on; is it a burglar? Nakamura looks down and gulps, psyching herself up before jumping down the ledge. She lands with a bad thud. Part 102 Yuuko Aioi is in the school hallway, which is illuminated by the light coming in through the window, casting shadows where the windows meet; she jumps from shadow to shadow.Admit it, you've done something like this before. She then stops as she notices Nano, carrying a large stack of books, and Koujiruo Sasahara, who stops walking and picks up a book Nano dropped. What a gentleman! "Those must be heavy," he tells Nano. "Not at all," she replies politely. It's a big stack of books, but she does have super robot strength. Yuuko runs over to the wall and hides behind a bit of wall sticking out, trying to observe the two. "Can you carry them yourself?" asks Sasahara. Back in room 1-Q, Yuuko rushes in and tells Mio Naganohara excitedly, "Mio-chan! Mio-chan! Big news!" Mio brushes off Yuuko. "I'm writing a report. Tell me later." Yuuko can't wait. "Now's not the time for that!" she cries. "I saw something! I saw something crazy!" Mio continues calmly writing her report, not even looking up. "What was it?" Mio asks disinterestedly. "Sasahara and Nano were walking together!" Yuuko exclaims. Mio merely responds, "Huh." Yuuko seems let down. "Huh?" she thinks. "I expected a bigger reaction." After a moment of awkward silence, Mio asks, "So?", still not looking up from her work. Yuuko tries to think of something. "Uh, yeah..." she struggles. "They seemed to be having a friendly conversation." Mio just says "Huh" again. "Well, I'm sure that sort of thing happens all the time." Yuuko is surprised at how calmly she's reacting to the news that her beloved sempai is talking to a girl. "They're people," Mio continues insouciantly. "Of course they'll talk. What? Was that all?" "Uh, yeah," Yuuko answers meekly. "That's it." "Listen," Mio continues, "I have to finish this report by next period. I need to focus." Yuuko apologizes and goes to sit in her desk. "That was boring..." Yuuko sighs. "Well?" Mio asks suddenly, surprising Yuuko. "Huh?" she asks. "So..." Mio asks again, "what was it?" She pushes down on her mechanical pencil a few times, letting out a bit more lead than she probably needs. "What was what?" Yuuko asks, trembling. "I'm asking what they were talking about," Mio answers. "You there, Yuuko?" she asks after Yuuko seems to have been dazed and confused for so long. "Sasahara said her books looked heavy," Yuuko answers stiffly. Mio asks if that was all. "That's it," Yuuko spits out. Mio begins to laugh, seeming somewhat relieved. Hitting a horrified Yuuko on the shoulder again and again, Mio can't stop laughing. "Yukko, are you stupid?" She stops hitting Yuuko and begins pointing at her teasingly. "I always thought you were stupid," she laughs, "but I never thought you were this dumb!" Yuuko is mortified. "I can't believe you said you had big news!" Mio continues, laughing uproariously. "Your idiocy must be a miracle, don't you think? A miracle moron? Just kidding!" A switch flips in Yuuko's head. "Well, Nano and Sasahara were kissing," she says flatly. Mio is horrified. "Th-th-th-there you go again..." Mio stammers out, her husk of a body flapping around oddly. Yuuko seems much happier, though. "After greeting each other with a kiss," she tells Mio confidently, "they went to buy bread together. Once they finished their conversation about the bread they'd bought, Sasahara..." "Sasahara-senpai!" Mio repeats in her head, panicked. "...removed his clothes," Yuuko finishes triumphantly. "Removed his clothes!" Mio shouts in her head, spinning around into space. Mio continues to tremble at her desk, dripping with sweat, as Yuuko continues. "Then," she adds, "motivated by Sasahara saying 'delicious!,' they..." "They...!" Mio shouts in her head. "While in the courtyard..." Yuuko eagerly adds. "In the courtyard!" Mio repeats, desperate to find out what happened. Yuuko suddenly yells in shock, causing Mio to do the same. "I totally forgot!" Yuuko groans, grabbing her head and going back to her desk. "I have to do that report, too!" She looks at the assignment. "Oh, no... We have to think of our own topic..." As Yuuko frantically works on her report, Mio continues repeating, "In the courtyard..." in her head, her imagination beginning to take over. The scene in Mio's head is clearly influenced by her interest in romantic manga: Sasahara and Nano are drawn in a different and more detailed style, and the scenes have frames like in a manga; if you look closely, you'll see the coloring is dotted, suggesting newsprint.I'd like a better way to word how the scene has tiny dots of coloring or whatever it is, making it look like an actual manga. As dramatic violin music plays, Sasahara turns to Nano and asks, "You bought a fried noodle sub, didn't you?" Cross, Nano holds her arms to her side, shuts her eyes tight and blushes a little as she snaps back, "But I like it!" Sasahara laughs at Nano's sheepish response. "You always get that," he says as Nano looks up bashfully. Sasahara leans in and places his hand near Nano's cheek. "Would that make you the fried noodle princess?" Sasahara asks colly. Horribly flustered, Nano snaps back, "W-well, what did you get, Koujiro?" "Me?" he replies. Making a dramatic pose in front of a background of lilies, Sasahara tells her, "I bought a red bean bun." Nano thinks to herself, "That makes you..." Sasahara interrupts her, asking, "What is it?" "Nothing at all!" Nano yells back tsundere-ly, turning and pouting. "That makes Koujirou..." she begins again in awe, "the red bean prince!" For some reason, Sasahara unbuttons his shirt and exposes his chest for a moment. He closes it, but then does it again, much to Nano's excitement, and strikes another dramatic pose. "Delicious," he declares theatrically. The lilies behind him burst open and bloom. Flustered again, Nano begins to think, "That makes you..." before again being interrupted by Sasahara asking, "What is it?" "Nothing at all!" Nano shouts and pouts again. Face a little flushed, Nano begins to think, "That makes Koujirou... That makes Koujirou a beautiful man!" The two walk to the courtyard together after Nano suggests they eat there together. "Let's!" Sasahara agrees. Nano is then enjoying her sandwich while sitting on a bench and chatting happily with Sasahara, who is standing and listening to her. "And then the teacher ate a wild whale," Nano tells him. Sasahara laughs. Nano insists the story is true. "If it's true," Sasahara points out, "that would be outside the 200 nautical mile exclusive fishing zone."According to the UN Convention on the Law of the Sea signed in 1982, all nations have an exclusive right to any economic activity within a 200-mile zone extending from a piece of territory, making tiny far-flung islands potentially quite valuable; France has the 2nd-largest exclusive economic zone, slightly behind the USA. However, the island must be habitable, meaning any land that is underwater at high tide doesn't count; instead, a 12-mile zone is applied. This has led to problems in the South China Sea, which contain the numerous but uninhabited Spratley Islands and Paracel Islands. China has begun adding land to atolls that are under water at high tide; this could lead to an extension of the 12-mile territorial water zone into a much larger 200-mile zone. And that's for each island. As to how this applies to the teacher eating a whale, I don't know; maybe we had to listen to the whole story. "That's not a problem," Nano assures him. "That teacher is an Eskimo."When the International Whaling Commission banned whaling in 1982, exceptions were made for traditional cultures that rely on whales for subsistence, such as Eskimos and Inuits- hence why the teacher was legally allowed to eat whale meat... in this fantasy scenario within a fictional anime, but still. Whaling is currently practiced by Norway, who objected to the ban as a member of the IWC and is not subject to it, and in Iceland, who left the IWC. The ban also made an exception on whaling for scientific purposes. Japan originally objected to the ban, but agreed to it after the US threatened to cut fishing quotas for Japan in US waters. Japan then began "scientific whaling" in 1987. Any meat not used for science is sold for food in shops. In response, the US has revoked permission for Japanese fishing in American waters. In response to that, Japan has continued this practice. Sasahara is surprised. He then smiles warmly. "Nano..." he tells her, "You have a bit of bread on your face." He grabs her face; she does indeed have a speck of bread on her face... right next to her mouth. Nano closes her eyes and seems to prepare for getting kissed as Sasahara leans in. "That delicate moment floated in on a spring breeze," Nano narrates as the two kiss. "Our gentle time together..." she continues as she lowers her sandwich. Back in reality, Nano repeats "our gentle time together..." in Mio's head, who has written "In the courtyard" over and over again. She then stands up and hollers, "RENDEZVOUS!!!" Mio slams her hand onto her paper. "No progress! No progress!" she shouts, crumbling the sheets in her hand. "I can't finish my report like this!" she thinks, clearly agitated. She turns to Yuuko. "Yukko!" she hollers, surprising Yuuko. "I had just thought of a topic!" Yuuko laments. Mio doesn't care. "What did they do in the courtyard?!" she demands to know. Yuuko just shouts back, "Shut up, already!" and tries to remember what her topic was. Irate, Mio cries out, "Addis Ababa!"Ethiopia's capital city. Founded in 1886, it is home to the African Union and other organizations, leading to its often being referred to as the political capital of Africa. It's also fun to say. Focusing on Mio's furious and determined eye, Mio determines that she must go to the courtyard. "I have to enter that off-color Garden of Eden!" she declares, and begins running. She enters the hallway and stops, seeing Nano thanking Sasahara politely, who replies, "It was nothing. Farewell." Mio is stunned. As Sasahara leaves, Mio staggers over to Nano, falling to her hands and knees. Nano turns around and notices her, asking her what's wrong. Mio meekly tells her, "I heard that you ate a fried noodle sub with Sasahara in the courtyard." Nano doesn't even know who that is. Mio points to Sasahara. "Oh, him?" Nano replies. "He just picked up my book." Mio blinks in disbelief. "That's all?" "Yes," Nano affirms. "That's all." Mio asks about the sub. "What are you talking about?" Nano asks incredulously. A second later, Mio is calmly sitting in her chair, working on her report again; Yuuko has been knocked unconscious. Helvetica Standard Two girls are sitting at their desks in class. The girl in front turns to the one behind her and eagerly tells her, "Aw, come on. Tell me who you like, Yumi." Yumi is unsure she wants to tell someone that. "I promise I won't tell anyone," the first girl assures her. "If I ever do, I'll give you one million yen." Yumi makes the girl promise she won't say anything. When she does, Yumi leans in and whispers to her, "Takashi-kun." The girl is suddenly on her feet in front of the class. "Listen up, everyone! Yumi likes Takashi!" she announces to everyone. Yumi is shocked and embarrassed. The blabbing girl then turns around and slams down a stack of ¥10,000''' 'bills. Yumi picks them up, still in utter disbelief of what just happened. Unfasten Nakamura is on the school roof, looking through binoculars. She's apparently observing Nano through the classroom's giant windows. Nano places a folded set of gym clothes on her desk and then reaches around to the lower part of her back. She pulls, unfastening a unique set of snaps on the back of her uniform; that's how Nano gets her shirt on over the key in her back! Nakamura puts her binoculars down and thinks to herself, "I see." Part 103 Misato Tachibana and Yoshino Naganohara are at the dojo, having a kendo match. Yoshino scores the winning point and then removes her helmet. Misato bows to Yoshino and thanks her; her sister Mihoshi is watching them from the sides. Yoshino smiles and hands Misato something: a Shogi knight piece.See Episode 9, Part 39. Yoshino seems to have a predilection for using shogi pieces for non-shogi purposes. Misato looks at it in awe. Behind her, Misato glares at Yoshino. "That damned genius," she thinks bitterly. Later, Misato and Mihoshi are walking home along the riverbank as the sun sets. "It's rare to see you come to the dojo," Mihoshi tells her elder sister. Misato explains that, with the tournament coming up, it's better to practice with an instructor than at school. "Besides," she adds, "I'm glad Naganohara came." Irked, Mihoshi tells her that Yoshino has actually not been showing up at all lately, surprising Misato. Mihoshi sighs. "She says practice makes her weaker," she tells her. "She's a monster." Misato then asks who Mihoshi usually practices with, if Yoshino is never there. Mihoshi tells her that she's been practicing with the instructor, of course, but also with Koujirou Sasahara, who's been dropping by a lot. Misato suddenly stops and turns to look at her sister. "Sasahara?!" she exclaims, surprised. "Why would he come by?" she asks, flustered. "Why?" Mihoshi repeats in disbelief. "You've gone to the same dojo since middle school, so why wouldn't he come?" Misato begins to turn to walk away, a little embarrassed. "Well, yeah, but..." she admits. "And why didn't you already know?" Mihoshi adds. "Don't you talk at school? Aren't you in the same club?" "No, we're not," Misato snaps back. "He's been in the acting club since our first year." Much like her sister earlier, Mihoshi takes a brief moment listening before suddenly realizing what's been said. "What?!" she exclaims, surprised. How is Sasahara not in the kendo club?! "How should I know?" Misato replies angrily. Mihoshi can't believe it. "If you subtract kendo from Sasahara, all that's left is a funny guy." Misato assures her that she only thinks that because she's only ever seen Sasahara at the dojo; the Sasahara who joined the school acting club is out of his mind! She remembers Sasahara drinking a glass of grape juice while wearing a bear head.See Episode 2, Part 8. But why didn't Misato invite Sasahara to the kendo club, Mihoshi asks. Misato gets defensive. "Why do ''I have to invite him? He can do what he wants." Mihoshi adds that Sasahara could make it to nationals, but Misato doesn't care. "Besides," she adds, "he's an idiot for joining the acting club without saying a word." Blushing a bit, she calls Sasahara an idiot a few times. "Well, if you insist," she says, calming down, "I guess I could invite him." She's doing her best to show she doesn't care about Sasahara, but the only one she's fooling is herself. Mihoshi stares at her sister, dumbstruck. "She's so easy to read..." she thinks. "Well?" Misato asks. "When does Sasahara usually come to the dojo?" Mihoshi smiles slyly. "Lately, he's been stopping by about once every three days. So he'll probably be there tomorrow..." Sulkily, Misato tells her sister, "I see... I mean, it's not like I care." Mihoshi gives a mischievous grinI've seen this exact face in other manga/anime, and would love to know more about it.. "Hey, sis," she teases. "Why don't you confess your love to Sasahara?" Misato suddenly fires a bazooka-like weaponBazooka? at Mihoshi. "Middle schoolers are too young to say stuff like that!" she roars in an embarrassed rage. "I'm going on ahead!" she adds as she storms off. Smoked, Mihoshi watches her. "Sis," she thinks, "you're too pure-hearted." Like Love Two high school boys are walking to (or from) school. The one not wearing a scarf shivers and looks at his ungloved hands. "It's cold..." he groans. Two of their female classmates, wearing coats, run up to them. One stops in front of the cold boy and grabs his face with her hands, also not wearing gloves. "Cold attack!" she cries gleefully before running off. Her friend, who had been standing there watching this, runs off after her, telling the boys, "Later!" The boys stand there, not really having any idea what the heck just happened.A common occurrence in life. For any female readers... if ever in doubt, assume the guy has no idea what's going on. Jump Nakamura again spies on Nano through binoculars. Nano is now outside, wearing her gym clothes, and is stretching her arms. She stops and then begins to run. She jumps over the high jump bar, but kind of rolls over it face down so she doesn't knock it over with her key. Nakamura lowers her binoculars and says to herself, "I see." Part 104 It is dinner time at Shinonome Labs. Hakase is almost done with her meal; she takes the last piece of green onion, slides it to the side, and grabs the last piece of meat, which she happily eats. She's left several green onions on the side of her plate; she evidently has not been eating her vegetables. "That was delicious!" Hakase grins. Clapping her hands together, she thanks Nano for the food. Nano notices the green onions, though, and is a bit upset. As Hakase lies down on the floor to read a comic book, Nano chastises her that she needs to eat her onions, too. "I think I might be a little young for onions," Hakase tells her. Nano doesn't understand what that's even supposed to mean; either way, Hakase needs to finish her food. Hakase stands up and frowns. "But onions are bitter, so I don't really get them," she grouses. Nano gets stern. "If you don't finish your food," she tells Hakase, "then starting, tomorrow, no snacks for you. You should follow Sakamoto-san's example," she continues, pointing to Sakamoto. She stops short when she sees that Sakamoto hanging on to his still-full food dish, sweating and wheezing. "Sorry," he says weakly, "I can't help you." Nano becomes very concerned, asking Sakamoto what's wrong and picking him up. Sakamoto feebly tells her not to worry; it's just a cold, so he just needs some rest. Nano points out that Sakamoto hasn't eaten anything. Hakase watches in awe as Nano offers Sakamoto milk, or whatever food he wants. Hakase gets up and brings her plate over to Sakamoto. "Sakamoto wants to eat onions," she giggles. Sakamoto is not amused. "Are you trying to kill me?" he cries. Sakamoto is then lying down, a towel covering him as a makeshift blanket. Hakase watches as Nano tends to Sakamoto. Hakase watches in awe as Nano tells Sakamoto that she'll leave some milk out for him, and that if he wants anything to eat, just let her know. She'll even go out and buy it, whatever it is. This gives the bratty professor an idea! She gives two weak, obviously fake coughs, followed by a staged sneeze. "Since I'm sick, too," she says, "I think I want some chocolate." Clever girl! Nano doesn't fall for it. "Please eat your onions, Professor," she tells her. Hakase bolts up in a rage. "Why does Sakamoto get whatever he wants, but I don't?!" she fumes. Nano tries to explain that it's because Sakamoto is sick. "I'm sick, too!" Hakase yells. Nano points out Hakase is perfectly healthy, but Hakase doesn't care. "When I'm sick, I want chocolate! I have a cold, too!" "If you have a cold," Nano tells her, "you have to take medicine. Do you want some medicine?" Hakase pouts. "I give up!" she whines, and stomps out of the room. She sits in a corner at the end of the hallway, very upset. Nano walks out to talk to the pouting intellectual. "Go away!" Hakase shouts. Crying, Hakase tells Nano, "You don't like me, so you're mean to me about onions! You like Sakamoto more, so you don't make Sakamoto eat onions!" Nano tries to tell Hakase that it's not because she likes Sakamoto more: cats can't eat onions. "I've never heard that before!" Hakase snaps back. Nano sighs. She walks over to Hakase and whispers in her ear, "I like you more, Hakase." This cheers the pint-sized professor right up. "Really?" she asks. "Yes," Nano nods, smiling warmly. Hakase gets excited. "Then, can I have some chocolate?" Nano makes a compromise. "If you eat your onions, then sure," she tells Hakase, who gets mad again. "What? Why?!" she gripes. "You said you like me more!" Nano frowns and turns her head. "Then I like Sakamoto-san more," she says, worrying Hakase. "What? Which is it?" she asks. Nano smiles. "I like you both," she says enigmatically. Hakase falls backward in frustration. "What does that mean?!" she asks. Nano begins laughing at Hakase's childish nincompoopery. "Sakamoto," Hakase asks, "what does it mean?" Sakamoto sneezes, still sick. Hypnosis Mio swings a coin with a string through the hole in its center, staring intently at Yuuko, who watches the coin swing back and forth. Suddenly, Yuuko lunges forward and bites the coin, like a fish on a hook. Mio seems annoyed; realizing what she's done, Yuuko begins blushing furiously. However, when Mio tries to pull the coin away, Yuuko won't let go. Short Thoughts A pretty, red-headed woman stands in an elevator, and holds the door open for an older woman. "Which floor?" she asks the new passenger. "Seven, please," she replies. She pushes the button for floor seven and the elevator begins to move. She then looks into the elevator's security camera. Now that I think about it, I haven't been shy this year. Student Adviser Mio sits in the student adviser's office, incredibly nervous; she's sweating, staring intently at nothing, and she's blushing from ear to ear. "Uh, Naganohara-san," Sakurai-sensei begins politely, "your plan for the future is..." Mio continues staring at her feet. Sakurai-sensei looks at the box where students are supposed to write their future plans. Mio's clearly tried writing something several times, erasing it each time. In tiny print, Mio has written, and not erased, "cartoonist."漫画家 mangaka. I've seen commenters get mad that mangaka was translated as "cartoonist," but I've checked a half-dozen dictionaries and translators, and all have mangaka meaning "cartoonist". Note that "manga" is just the Japanese word for any comic book, and "mangaka" the word for any comic book artist, i.e. a Japanese person would call Spider-Man a manga and Steve Ditko a mangaka. Only in the West do these refer specifically to Japanese productions. (The same goes for "anime", which in Japan would describe The Simpsons and South Park just as well as Nichijou.) Sakurai-sensei reads out what Mio wrote, causing Mio to begin to tremble. "Y-yes," she answers nervously. "Naganohara-san, you certainly are good at art," Sakurai-sensei assures her. Mio is startled, and so embarrassed she develops a second blush on top of her current one. "Oh, not really..." she gasps. Sakurai-sensei encourages Mio to pursue her dreams. "Please do your best!" she adds, smiling. Mio looks back down at her feet, probably wishing desperately that she could leave and be done with all this, sweating profusely. Sakurai-sensei begins to blush a little at the awkwardness of the situation and begins to sweat more than usually as well. The two continue just sweating at each other as the scene ends. Part 105 It is a very overcast day outside of the high school as Mio arrives at the vending machine. "Let's see..." she says, "Yukko wants melon juice. What should I get?" Mio looks over her options. "Well, money's tight this month, so I'll get plain old banana juice," she says as she takes a coin out of her coin purse. She goes to put the coin in the slot, but misses, causing her to drop the coin. It bounces off some planking and begins to roll away. Mio chases after it, but it comes to a stop as it hits someone's shoe. Said someone picks up the coin. Mio begins to thank them, but stops abruptly as she sees who it is: Koujiro Sasahara! As her heart flutters, Mio stutters terribly, "Sa... Sa... Sa... Sa... Sa... Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa... Sasahara-senpai!" She imagines four Mios raising a flag featuring Sasahara's portrait, imitating the famous photograph of the Raising of the Flag on Iwo Jima.An iconic photograph taken by Joe Rosenthal on February 23, 1945, after American forces had taken the island of Iwo Jima from Japan. Three of the soldiers involved were killed in action before the photograph was even published. Perhaps the most reprinted photograph of all time, it was used as the basis for the Marine Corps War Memorial in Arlington National Cemetery. Iwo Jima is a small, otherwise unimportant island with no residential population, but was important in the Pacific Theater during WWII as it was halfway between the US-owned Mariana Islands and Japan. Despite fighting for an island only 8 sq. miles in area, the Battle of Iwo Jima saw some of the bloodiest fighting in the Pacific by American forces, and the battle lasted well over a month. Astonishingly, while most Japanese troops were killed or captured, two holdouts survived until their eventual surrender on January 6, 1949. Rather odd that the Japanese Mio is using the most iconic image of Japanese defeat as imagery for her incredible victory of running into Sasahara. Mio then blushes furiously, steam coming out of her ears, her mouth agape and her eyes agog. As Mio stares and blinks in astoundment, Sasahara asks her, "What's wrong? You look like a dove that's been shot." Mio startles a little and stammers out an unneeded apology. In a panic, Mio desperately tries to think of what to say. "Uh, um... what should I do? I have to say something," she worries. "U-um, nice weather we're having," she manages to say, too nervous to look up. Sasahara seems surprised at Mio's comment, who immediately realizes what's wrong. "What am I saying?!" she thinks. "It's super-overcast!" Sasahara, however, laughs heartily as Mio just stands there nervously. Putting on an aristocratic tone, Sasahara nobly tells her, "How deep." Mio sheepishly agrees. "Does this coin belong to you?" Sasahara asks. Mio replies that it is. In turn, Sasahara thanks Mio for the coin... instead of returning it. "What a surprise, for this to happen," he muses. "I happened to forget my wallet today. I came to this vending machine, in the hopes of quenching my thirst." He walks to the vending machine as Mio watches intently. "There," he continues, "I found a coin." He turns and looks at the sky, the music reaching a crescendo as if some incredibly dramatic event were happening. "Heaven must have smiled upon me," Sasahara concludes. "This beverage I am about to consume is ambrosia from the heavens." He puts the coin in the machine, laughs, and makes his selection. The camera pans in dramatically to the little place where the cup and drink are dispensed, turning so we get a viewpoint from inside. Sasahara slides the protective transparent plastic back, expecting a drink, but there's nothing there. He makes his selection again, hitting the button several times, but nothing happens. He turns the coin return, but to no avail. He stands upright and gives an emotional sigh. He checks the little thingy where change comes out and glares. "This vending machine..." he begins tensely. He then turns to Mio and smiles. "...is quite the trickster!" he finishes with a wink. Mio flusters. "Y-yes!" Sasahara checks the dispenser again. "For this vending machine to fool me like this... What an unusually bold machine it must be. I like you! I shall give you my coin!" Suddenly, a paper cup falls down into place... upside down. Sasahara gives a very dramatic face, his features exaggeratedly serious. The camera then begins at the ground and zooms dramatically to Sasahara's eye. Behind him, Mio tries to interrupt. "S-Sasahara..."In the background is a man with a sign taped to his back. It says, "Thank you as always, Wakasawa." Sasahara turns to look at Mio. After a moment, he shushes Mio, who walks up to the machine to look at the cup. The machine then begins to whir; some crushed ice is dispensed, and then the drink he ordered pours down, almost all of it splashing off the top and running down the side. Mio gives her own determined, detailed expression. The machine finally stops pouring. Sasahara grabs the overturned paper cup and carefully drinks the small amount that had been collected by the small ridge surrounding the bottom of the cup (with pinky raised, of course). The two then look off dramaticallyI feel like I've used dramatic or variations thereof too many times... Any better wording? into the distance. Mio turns to Sasahara. "I have no proof," she thinks, "but I feel like I've gotten closer to Sasahara." Almost an afterthought, Yuuko walks toward Mio. "Mio-chan, Where's my melon juice?" she asks. Behind a corner, Haruka Annaka appears to open a note, sweating twice as she reads it. Untitled/Part 103 (continued) At night, Misato lies in bed, staring intently at the knight piece that Yoshino gave her earlier. "Was she trying to tell me something?" she wonders. "Naganohara's so strong, people say she's invincible. Knight. A knight... Speaking of knights..." She suddenly remembers Mihoshi teasing her. "Why don't you confess your love?" Misato is surprised and begins to blush. Mihoshi, hair down and in comfy clothes she probably wears as pajamas, opens the door. "Sis, the bath's open," she tells Misato. Mihoshi stops in surprise; Misato is just standing in her room, wearing the peashooter turret.See Episode 18, Part 73. Misato just stands there for a moment before sitting down, the bottom of the turret hitting the floor to give her full coverage. Untitled/Conclusion/Part 105 (continued) Mio is at home, drawing a rather dashing young gentleman with glasses, not unlike Sasahara. She stops for a moment and looks out her window at the moon. "I wonder if Sasahara's also looking at this moon," she thinks. She remembers an incident when they were younger. "Let's practice together again sometime," Yoshino tells Sasahara as they walk home. Little Mio, still in overalls and holding on to her big sister, is between them. "All right!" Yoshino cheers happily. "Next time, I'll teach you my finishing move!" Mio looks over at Sasahara and blushes as she watches him. The image of young Sasahara then fades into the image of Sasahara at the vending machine from earlier that day. Back in her room, Mio continues looking at the moon before being rudely surprised as she notes her sister's reflection in the window. "Sis!" Mio yells, annoyed. Yoshino then points out the window. "Look, look, look, look..." Mio does. Yoshino then grabs Mios shoulders from behind at bends down so that her face is at level with Mio's in the window. "Sisters!" she tells Mio. Mio smiles awkwardly. "Don't come in without permission," she tells Yoshino, annoyed. Yoshino smiles. "What were you thinking about?" she asks. Mio blushes. "Shut up! Who cares what I was thinking?" she snaps back. "Don't get so embarrassed," Yoshino teases her. "I'm not embarrassed!" Mio shouts. "Just leave me alone..." Don't Miss It "Always out of change when you have no ten-yen coins? That's me, the law of the vending machine by Nagai Ichiro." The next episode of Nichijou is Episode 25. Don't miss it. Transitions After Mio knocks out Yuuko for her mean trick, a murder of crows flying over the city come to rest on a power line. After Misato attack Mihoshi, the crows fly off of the power line. After Hakase offers Sakamoto her onions, the crows fly back on to the power lines. After the comically dramatic scene with the vending machine, three crows join the other crows on the power lines as the overcast sky begins to clear up. References Image Gallery Nichijou Episode 24/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Stub Category:Episode 24